It is common in games which require the use of rackets, such as tennis, for the player to use both hands when making forehand and backhand shots. This allows the player to control the racket head, attitude and velocity. When using both hands, the second hand placement has a detrimental effect on the normal flexing characteristics, performance and playability of the racket because the second hand, while absorbing shock and vibration, also dampens the flexing action desired to produce, in coordination with the recovery characteristics provided by the strings of the racket, optimum playability of the racket.